


[Podfic] Thwarting Via Letter

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Epistolary, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Letters, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short, Short & Sweet, Temptation, There's Only One Bed What Shall We Do?, pre-revolutionary France, thwarting wiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Lady of Prompts (Aethelflaed)'s summary:When word comes to Aziraphale that Crowley is making trouble in France (without him!) he has no choice but to thwart his wily nemesis - via carefully crafted letter!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Thwarting Via Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thwarting Via Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366981) by [Lady of Prompts (Aethelflaed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelflaed/pseuds/Lady%20of%20Prompts). 



**Stream** the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Thwarting-Via-Letter-by-Lady-of-Prompts-Aethelflaed-eofk3c)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/der4teeik4c9vti/GO_Thwarting_Via_Letter.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:** [Scribble](https://freesound.org/people/indigosierra/sounds/82610/) by indigosierra  
From Freesound.org  
[CC0 1.0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
